¿Una muñeca?
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Luego del reencuentro, los mugiwara llegan a Villa Cocoyashi.Nami le teme a ...?¿Romance?¿Peleas?¿dimensiones...todo a causa de un par de muñecas Rozen Maiden
1. Despertar

I. Despertar.

La mañana era bastante apacible, aunque calurosa, así que Zoro optó por entrenar en cubierta. Hacía apenas pocos días que habían llegado a Villa Cocoyashi, y Nami había decidido que se quedarán ahí algunos días. (N/A: sí, leyeron bien, lo había decidido xD que esta mujer a veces tiene más voz cantante que el pobre Luffy)

El peliverde se estiró un poco antes de comenzar. Como en una hora más o menos (y eso dependiendo del humor del "maldito erokuku") Sanji tendría que ir a prepararle el almuerzo. Los demás se estaban hospedando en la casa de Nojiko. Estaba solo en el barco ya que le había tocado quedarse de guardia. Se agachó para recoger la impresionante pesa que había dejado en el suelo cuando descubrió una carta.

El sobre no indicaba remitente ni destinatario, de hecho no tenía ninguna señal. Extrañado, Zoro abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al encontrar una hoja con una sola frase en letra estilizada:

"¿Le darás cuerda?"

La única persona de la tripulación que escribía así de estilizado era Robin.

-Maldita mujer, si será alguna de sus bromas…-desde que se habían reencontrado, luego de que Kuma los mandara a diferentes sitios, el comportamiento de Robin hacia todos era un poco más abierto… y ya le había jugado un par de bromas a Zoro usando frases enigmáticas. Sonrió de lado y decidió seguirle la broma, solo para saber que haría. Fue hacía el cuarto de cartografía de Nami por una pluma y tinta. Garabateó un sí en la hoja y la volvió a guardar en el sobre. Metió el sobre en su haramaki y regresó a cubierta. Tan pronto como viera a Robin le daría el sobre para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo a sus bromitas.

-5999, 6000, 6001, 6002, 6003, 6004…-Zoro llevaba una hora realizando series de levantamiento de pesas cuando Sanji se dignó aparecerse.

-Buenos días, baka marimo. –saludó y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Maldito erokuku-respondió Zoro, ambos disimularon una sonrisa. Ya no peleaban tanto pero antes morirían que ser amables el uno con el otro. Sanji no iba sólo. Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook y Luffy iban con él.

-Oi Zoro, ¿Qué es esa caja de ahí?-preguntó Luffy. El espadachín volteó hacia donde estaba apuntando Luffy y se sorprendió al descubrir una caja de madera fina, con un broche en forma de una rosa dorada. "¿Desde cuándo está aquí esa caja?" Pensó Zoro. No se había movido de ahí en todo el rato y podía jurar que nadie se había parado por ahí.

- Es una caja muy bonita… apuesto a que a Franky le gustaría-comentó Robin con una dulce sonrisa. Franky había estado algo raro desde que habían llegado a Villa Cocoyashi y hablaba muy poco.

-Me preguntó que habrá adentro…-Chopper también estaba examinando la misteriosa caja.

- Tal vez… sea una maldición…- advirtió Usopp.-Cajas que aparecen de la nada… puede ser un zombi, un vampiro o algo peor…-Usopp temblaba hasta la nariz y le contagió su temor al renito.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! Una maldición… ¡Luffy arroja esa caja al agua!-Demasiado tarde, Luffy ya había abierto la caja.

-Eso es… ¿Una muñeca?-inquirió Luffy. Efectivamente, era una muñeca hecha a mano, bastante bien hecha. Vestía un camisóncito rosa y portaba un enorme moño rosado sobre sus rizos rubios. Entonces notaron una palanquita al lado que evidentemente servía para darle cuerda a la muñeca. Zoro sonrió entendiendo la misteriosa carta: "¿Le darás cuerda?". Le sonrió a Robin como para indicarle que no iba a caer en algo tan tonto y le dio cuerda a la muñeca. La arqueóloga no tuvo tiempo de interpretar la sonrisa de Zoro ya que de inmediato una extraña luz rosa rodeó a la muñeca y esta abrió los ojos. Usopp y Chopper gritaron aterrados y echaron a correr. Luffy observaba a la muñeca fascinado, no era difícil imaginar que estaba pensando en hacerla su nakama. Robin dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendida y fue entonces cuando Zoro supo que no era una broma de la arqueóloga.

La muñeca se estiró y bostezó deliciosamente. Miró con sus adormecidos ojitos a un lado y a otro, luego sonrió y se lanzó sobre Zoro.

-¡Unyu! ¡Gracias por despertarme!-lo abrazaba y canturreaba alegremente. Zoro estaba simplemente en estado de shock. La mente racional de Robin no atinaba a darle explicación a lo que pasaba, porque, es ilógico que una muñeca sea tan… real. Luffy reía y se acercó a la muñeca:

- Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy, ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

-¿Uh? ¿Nakama?-la pequeñita lucía desconcertada. Luffy hizo un puchero ¿Cómo podía haber alguien que no supiera que era un nakama? Sin poder evitarlo Robin sonrió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó amablemente.

-Hinaichigo… -la muñequita sonrió al ver esos ojos azules tan calmados, le hicieron recordar otros tiempos, en otra dimensión.

-¿Tienes hambre Hinaichigo?

-¡Sí! ¡Quisiera comer Unyu!

-Veamos si Sanji tiene algunos…- dijo Robin sin acabar de comprender muy bien qué rayos era un Unyu. La tomó de la manita y la llevó hacia la cocina dejando a un totalmente desconcertado Zoro y a un alicaído Luffy.

- ¿Pero qué…?-el espadachín se quitó el haramaki, pero fue en vano, el sobre simplemente se había desvanecido.

Sanji se sorprendió al ver a la muñeca, pero como además era una preciosa niñita, se apresuró a tratarla gentilmente.

-¿Unyu?-Sanji le lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Robin, ¿Qué era un Unyu?

-Sí, es rojo y negro y ¡Unyyyu!

-¿Es algo dulce o salado?

-Es dulce… y etto… ¡Ah! ¡Ichigo!-la pequeña notó un montón de fresas que Sanji había estado partiendo para un postre y estiró sus manitas intentando alcanzarlas. Sanji suspiró aliviado. Ya investigaría que era un Unyyyu. Le preparó rápidamente unas fresas con crema a la pequeña y siguió preparando el almuerzo de Zoro.

"Que curioso que a Hinaichigo le gusten… las ichigo" pensó Robin divertida mientras observaba con ternura a la pequeña. Cuando era niña siempre había querido una muñeca, pero tía Roji … suspiró al recordar a su nada cariñosa tía. "Bueno, ahora tengo una muñeca que parece una niña… será divertido…"


	2. ¡Odio a las muñecas!

II. ¡Odio las muñecas!

Nami se estiró y salió de su habitación. Estar nuevamente en casa la ponía algo nostálgica.

-Bellemere…-susurró al percibir el cálido y a la vez fresco aroma a mandarina proveniente de las huertas que inundaba la casa.

-¿Te has despertado ya nee chan?-la saludó la voz de Nojiko.

-Sí... buenos días Nojiko-sonrió la navegante.-¿Ya se levantaron los demás?

-Sí, todos se fueron al barco. El único que quedó fue Franky -Nojiko se veía algo turbada y Nami se sorprendió.

-Ah vale, iré a despertar a Franky. Ni se te ocurra cocinar, para eso está Sanji…

-Que considerada-comentó con sarcasmo Nojiko pero sonrió.

-¡Hey Franky! ¡Despierta de una buena vez! ¡Franky!

-Ya voy chica…-bostezó el cyborg provocando que Nami enfureciera.

-¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! ¡No soy chica, soy Nami! Na-mi, ¿entiendes?

-Como tú digas chica…-respondió Franky con una sonrisa torcida mientras abría la puerta.-¿Vamos al SUPER Sunny?

-Sí, Nojiko irá con nosotros…-respondió distraídamente Nami mientras revisaba la correspondencia. Le llamó la atención un sobre blanco, sin ninguna señal. Solo contenía una hoja con una sola frase: "¿Le darás cuerda?"

-¡Qué tontería!-bufó y dejo caer el sobre despectivamente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Nojiko intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-No sé, alguna tontería de cadena posiblemente…-respondió Nami sin notar que tanto Franky como Nojiko miraban a lados opuestos evitando el contacto visual entre sí. – Mmm tal vez pueda jugarle una broma a Usopp con esto…- el hermoso rostro de Nami se contrajo con una sonrisa algo diabólica. Ya se imaginaba contándole a Usopp alguna leyenda sobre la carta y que pasaría si no la respondía.

******************

-Hola a todos… -saludó Nami mientras se sentaba en la cocina. Franky y Nojiko la imitaron. Lanzó una mirada alrededor, Luffy tragaba como de costumbre, Sanji cocinaba, Brook tomaba el té y Usopp y Chopper lucían asustados por algo, era el momento perfecto para sugestionarlos con alguna historia macabra sobre maldiciones por correo. –Usopp, Chopper… traigo algo que posiblemente les interesara…-dijo con voz dulce.

"¿Qué se traerá esta bruja entre manos?"pensó Usopp, pero era lo suficientemente astuto como para contrariar a Nami.

-¿De qué se trata Nami?-inquirió Chopper. Nami sacó con mucha ceremonia la carta y sonrió con autosuficiencia. -¿Saben qué es esto?

-Vaya que eres baka Nami, es obvio que eso es una carta shi shi shi debes dormir más-comentó Luffy haciendo que Usopp tuviera que violentarse para no reir. Chopper temía bastante a Nami como para reírse a pesar de que lo dicho por Luffy era bastante gracioso. El renito le lanzó una mirada de conmisceración a su amigo, su imaginación ya le representaba la trágica muerte de su capitán a manos de la violenta y temperamental navegante. Por suerte Luffy salió bien librado con un "ligero" golpe.

-No interrumpas Luffy, ya sé que es una carta…- suspiro exasperada y recuperó su tono misterioso-Pero no es una carta normal…-todos la voltearon a ver sin comprender si acaso Nami no habría enloquecido.-  
¿Han oído hablar de las maldiciones por correo?

-¡Ja! El gran Capitán Usopp sama no cree en esas tonterías…proclamó el narizón.

-Tus piernas dicen lo contrario-se burló Nami al ver como las piernas de Usopp parecían hechas de gelatina. Chopper estaba escondido detrás de él:

-¿Maldiciones?-preguntó tímidamente. Brook intentaba permanecer impasible, pero la broma de Nami lo había alcanzado a él también.

-Así es… una vez que una carta llega, debes hacer lo que se te pide o…-hizo una pausa dramática, y luego añadió en tono macabro- una terrible maldición caerá sobre ti…-Usopp, Chopper y Brook gritaron.

-Shi shi shi suena divertido-comentó Luffy y le arrebató la carta a Nami. La abrió y leyó la pregunta: "¿Le darás cuerda?"-Shi shi shi esto me suena conocido…

-A mí también…- susurraron Usopp y Chopper. Brook no había visto a Hinaichigo aún, así que él no dijo nada. Y antes de que pudieran evitarlo, Luffy manchaba uno de sus dedos con salsa y garabateaba un "sí" en la carta.

-¿Ahora qué se hace Nami?-pregunto entusiasmado por lo que pasaría a continuación.

-¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!! ¡¿Baka por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Ahora una maldición caerá en el Sunny!-gritó Usopp mientras salía corriendo en busca de su equipo de protección: crucifijo, ajos y demás.

-¡¡¡Usopp esperame!!!-gritó Chopper igual de aterrado y salió detrás del narizotas.

-¡Vaya susto! Siento que podría morir del susto… pero claro, yo ya estoy muerto yohohohoho -Nojijko rió, le causaba gracia que Brook bromeara sobre el mismo haciendo esa clase de comentarios. Nami en cambio se contuvo para no golpearlo.

-¿Qué les pasa ahora a esos dos?-preguntó Zoro con fastidio mientras entraba. Usopp y Chopper habían tropezado con él, pero iban tan aterrados que ni se disculparon. El espadachín tomó una fruta y comenzó a comer mientras Sanji acababa de cocinar. Entonces la fruta se le atoró en la garganta.

-Coff coff… o-o-o-tra ca-ja – dijo con la voz entrecortada. Ahí, en medio de la mesa, había aparecido una caja igual a la que le había llegado a él.

-¡Ah! ¡Sugoi!-Luffy la abrió y descubrió una muñeca dentro. Su cabello era corto y pelirrojo y vestía un lindo trajesito azul. Un sombrero negro bastante mono yacía a un lado, junto a la palanca.-¡Mira Zoro!¡Yo también tengo una muñeca!

-¿Zoro juega con muñecas?-Franky y Nojiko observaban a Zoro como si lo vieran por primera vez.

-Es una noticia bastante peculiar – comentó Brook en tono educado mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, eso sí, se alejó discretamente de Zoro, no fuera a ser que el espadachín tuviera gustos raros. Sanji en cambio, parecía haber recibido la mejor noticia de toda su vida. Se desternillaba de risa en el piso.

-Jajaja el marimo juega con muñecas…-Zoro estaba pasando del bochornoso enrojecimiento avergonzado al peligroso enrojecimiento de la ira. Entonces un extraño fulgor azul los distrajo a todos. Luffy le había dado cuerda y la muñeca había cobrado vida. Abrió los ojos y les dirigió una mirada triste. Uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro verde. En ese momento entró Robin con Hinaichigo en brazos:

-¡Souseiseki!-saludó Hinaichigo y se dirigió a abrazar a su hermana.

-Hinaichigo… ¿Dónde estamos?-la muñeca no entendía como había recuperado su rosa mística… más aún, ¿Dónde estaban Suiseiseki, Shinku y Kanaria? ¿Qué hacía Hinaichigo sola? ¿Estarían Suigintou y Barasouishou relacionadas con esto?

-Yohohoho que fenómeno tan peculiar… muñecas que se mueven con vida propia-comentó impresionado Brook.

- Y lo dices tú… respondió irónicamente Nami. Entonces Hinaichigo y Souseiseki repararon en el esqueleto:

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡Un esqueleto que habla!-ambas retrocedieron asustadas, Hinaichigo lloraba. Como para completar el dramático cuadro, Usopp y Chopper entraron debidamente equipados (con crucifijos, ajos, herraduras y toda la cosa) y se quedaron paralizados:

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Ahora son dos!-Usopp y Chopper veían a las muñecas y gritaban, Brook gritaba al oir los gritos, contagiado del miedo colectivo, y las muñecas gritaban al ver al esqueleto.

-Nami… ¿Estás bien?-la voz de Robin hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la navegante. Estaba totalmente pálida en una mezcla de ira y miedo. Parecía querer fundirse con la pared solo para estar lejos de las muñecas.

-Nami…-Susurro Nojiko sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Yo… yo… yo ¡Odio a las muñecas!-gritó Nami con fustración y salió corriendo de la cocina.


	3. Complicaciones

III. Complicaciones.

-Jun kun…-llamó tímidamente Nori sin obtener respuesta. Abrió la puerta y se asomó. Jun dormía profundamente. –Jun…

-¿mmm?-respondió más dormido que despierto su hermano.

-Etto… debes levantarte… Hoy es tu primer día de clases ¿recuerdas?- Nori se parapeto tras la puerta en espera de uno de los estallidos de mal humor de su hermano, pero este no llegó. Jun había madurado mucho.

-V-v-voy-dijo con un bostezo. Nori sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. El ruido que hizo Jun al levantarse hizó que Shinku y Suiseiseki despertaran también.

-Jun... –musitó Shinku mientras observaba a su médium prepararse para regresar a la escuela.

-¿Qué pasa con este chibi ningen? ¿No puedes hacer menos ruido? En verdad que es una molestia tener que soportarlo…-se quejó Suiseiseki.

-Maldita muñeca lo… zzzzzzz

¡PAZ!

-Jun, despierta.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡Shinku!!! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? – Jun se había quedado dormido sin terminar de responderle a Suiseiseki, lo cual provoco que Shinku se exasperara y le diera un golpe con su bastón. Entonces un estridente grito de Suiseiseki los interrumpió:

-¡¡¡Las cajas de Souseiseki y chibi chibi Ichigo no están!!!-dijo la muñeca con desesperación mientras rompía a llorar. Shinku sólo atinó a abrazarla, estaba completamente sorprendida. Nori irrumpió en la habitación:

-¿Qué pasa? Oí a Suiseiseki san gritar…

-Desaparecieron las cajas de Hinaichigo y Souseiseki…-respondió maquinalmente Jun. Aún se sentía algo adormilado y su cerebro aún no asimilaba el hecho de la desaparición. La noche anterior las cajas estaban ahí, eso podía asegurarlo…

-Tal vez nuestro padre se las llevó-sugirió no muy convencida Shinku.

-Eso es absurdo…-dijo una quinta voz.

-Suigintou… -Shinku y Suiseiseki se pusieron en guardia.

-Si nuestro padre las hubiera devuelto a la vida, ¿Qué sentido tendría alejarlas de ustedes? El nos dijo que el Alice game ya no existiría… no tenía razón alguna para separarlas de ustedes…-las otras dos sucumbieron ante el peso de esta razón. Se miraron abatidas entre sí.

-Pero entonces quién…-se preguntó en voz alta Nori.

-Solo hay alguien capaz de hacer algo así…-respondió secamente Suigintou.

-Laplace No Ma…-dijo Shinku y su hermana mayor asintió. Suiseiseki las miró aterrada:

-¿Ese maldito conejo tiene a Souseseki y a chibi Ichigo?

-No me sorprendería… es el único que actúa por razones incomprensibles para nosotras las Rozen.

-Aunque tampoco podemos asegurar que Barasuishou no hay sido reparada por Enju-comentó Jun. Al punto de escuchar el nombre de los dos impostores, las tres Rozen montaron en cólera.

- Si esos dos tienen a Souseiseki y a Hinaichigo…

-Y si siguen manchando el nombre de nuestro padre y el de las Rozen…-los interrumpió el sonido del timbre.

-Es Tomoe san – dijo Nori al asomarse por la ventana.

-Había olvidado que vendría por mí…- Jun titubeo entre ir o quedarse con las Rozen.

-Jun… estaremos bien. – lo tranquilizó Shinku.

-Jojojojo así es, no necesitamos de un chibi ningen baka como tú… nos las arreglaremos solas…-apoyó Souseiseki. Suigintou no dijo nada, pero tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Eh… vale, no me tardaré mucho…

-Jun-lo llamó Shinku-No le comentes a Tomoe lo de la desaparición de Hinaichigo. No tiene sentido preocuparla.

-Bien-Jun sonrió levemente. Estaba preocupado por las Rozen desaparecidas, pero Shinku tenía razón, no debía preocupar a Tomoe.

*************************************

Mientras tanto en el Sunny:

-Nami… abre la puerta por favor…-Nojiko llevaba media hora frente al camarote de Nami sin obtener respuesta. Robin le había ofrecido su ayuda, con un par de brazos y ojos fleur podía abrir la puerta cerrada por dentro, pero Nojiko se había negado por temor a que Nami se enojara aún más. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido.- Nami… lo siento, todo lo que te dije cuando niñas no era cierto…

//Flashback.//

Nojiko y Nami correteaban alegremente por Villa Cocoyashi. Entonces se toparon con un grupito de niñas. Nojiko estaba costumbrada a que las molestaran y había optado por ignorarlas, pero Nami desde niña había sido muy susceptible y reaccionaba de diversas maneras. Ese día las niñas se paseaban con hermosas muñecas y comenzaron a presumirlas. Nojiko las ignoro olímpicamente, no así Nami que explotó y golpeó a una de las chiquillas. Todas las demás echaron a correr llorando aterrorizadas. Nojiko le sonrió a Nami, pero era evidente que la pelirroja estaba contrariada.

-¿Por qué no tenemos muñecas?

-Nami…- Nojiko la miró a los ojos, a sus siete años, Nojiko comprendía mejor la situación de Bellemere, pero Nami, una niña que apenas contaba con cuatro años, aún no dejaba de lado sus berrinches y caprichos.

-¿por qué?- repitió Nami. Nojiko algo molesta, decidió inventarle una pequeña mentira a Nami.

-Pues… porque las muñecas son malas…

-¿Son malas?

-Sí… se roban el alma de las personas poco a poco, sin que los demás sospechen. –Nami puso cara de susto y dejo de hablar de las muñecas. Nojiko estaba segura de que olvidaría la historia con el tiempo, pero por casualidad, esa misma semana una de las chiquillas que las habían molestado, murió a causa de una enfermedad del corazón. Bellemere las llevó al funeral, y ahí Nam oyó comentarios de los dolientes que la dejarían marcada de por vida.

-… Estaba demasiado débil… Era algo que la venía consumiendo desde hacía tiempo… ¿Cómo no pudimos adivinar que pasaría esto?... Y pensar que era tan joven y apenas hacia un par de días andaba como si nada…

La imaginación de Nami no pudo dejar de relacionar los comentarios con la historia de Nojiko y comenzó a desarrollar pedofobia (N/A: fobia a las muñecas)

//Fin del flashback.//

-Nami… las muñecas no roban la energía de la gente… vamos Nami, no seas tonta, ¿cómo vas a seguir creyendo en eso?-la navegante comenzó a sentirse como una idiota y accedió a salir, aunque algo molesta con Nojiko por haberle mentido cuando eran pequeñas y haberla dejado vivir con miedo tantos años. Entraron juntas a la cocina, donde Hinaichigo les explicaba a los demás lo que era un Rozen Maiden. Justo cuando entraban, Hinaichigo les explicaba lo que era un médium:

-Tomoe era mi médium, le di a besar mi anillo y ella accedió a proporcionarme su energía. –se entristeció y siguió con voz baja- pero Shinku me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba acabando con la vida de Tomoe, así que la libere. Shinku y Suiseiseki nunca tuvieron problemas con Jun, aunque luego de algunas peleas con Suigintou y Barasuishou Jun quedaba bastante débil…

-¿Ustedes usaban la energía de las personas?-preguntó Zoro en tono incrédulo.

-Sí-respondió Souseiseki –Era necesario, su energía nos proporciona mayor nivel de pelea… nos hace más fuertes…

Nojiko volteó a ver a Nami asustada por cuál sería su reacción, pero la pelirroja ya no estaba. Al oír que las muñecas realmente "robaban" la energía de los humanos, se prometió sí misma mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ellas y huyó despavorida.


	4. Traumas, muñecas y romance

IV. Traumas, muñecas y romance…

En el Sunny las cosas aún estaban algo tensas a causa de la fobia que padecía Nami respecto a las nuevas "nakama". Ni Hinaichigo ni Souseiseki sabían lo que significaba Nakama, pero a Luffy eso le importaba un bledo y no dejaba de llamarlas así.

Nami había logrado mantenerse alejada de ambas muñecas, gracias a que Sanji cumplía cualquier petición (u orden en el caso de Nami XD) de sus chicas, había conseguido que le llevara la comida a su cuarto de cartografía. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que aunque Souseiseki entendía muy bien que debía mantenerse alejada de ella, Hinaichigo en cambio estaba dispuesta a conquistar a Nami.

La pelirroja entró a su cuarto dispuesta a dibujar un mapa, se fijo a ambos lados antes de entrar, las muñecas no estaban cerca… o eso creía. Apenas abrió la puerta cuando una cantinela improvisada, entonada por una voz dulce y argentina le produjo escalofríos… una de ellas estaba ahí… Entró con paso vacilante, y descubrió a Hinaichigo, cómodamente acostada en el piso, tarareando y coloreando uno de sus mapas.

El grito de Nami hizo llorar a la pequeña Hinaichigo, y el barullo que armaron las dos provocó que toda la tripulación se reuniera ahí. Ni siquiera Nojiko pudo afirmar si lo que reflejaba la cara de Nami era furia del todo, ya que aunque se veía su vena en la frente, parecía contenerse por temor a que Hinaichigo le hiciera algo.

-Gulp, ella le hizo eso a los mapas de Nami…-comentó Usopp con una risilla nerviosa, pero viendo a Hinaichigo con compasión, como si ya desde ese momento la estuviera viendo en el ataúd luego de sucumbir ante la ira de Nami.

-Hinaichigo…-Souseiseki veía con gravedad lo que había hecho la pequeña, en cierto modo estaban acostumbradas a la ira de Jun, pero con la pelirroja, no sabía que podía pasar.

-Ya, no llores…-la susurrante y cálida voz de Robin los arrancó de sus pensamientos. Lucía tan maternal que nadie supo ni que decir. Por arte de magia Hinaichigo dejo de llorar y acariciaba con sus manitas la mejilla de Robin. Nami se quedó de K.O. Jamás le gritaba a Robin, de hecho era la única de la tripulación a quien respetaba, pero verla así, con esa "maldita" muñeca… recogió el mapa del suelo. Era algo difícil ver el contorno del mapa debajo de todos los garabatos de la muñeca, suspiró. Sus nakama quedaron a la espera de que reaccionara de forma violenta, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos… eso no era buena señal… de forma inconsciente, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, excepto Nojiko y Robin. Sin embargo Nami no les gritó ni golpeó a nadie. Eso era aun más preocupante…

-Nami…-la llamó Luffy, pero la navegante no le hizo caso. Entonces todos notaron que estaba llorando.

-Nami…-repitió Luffy.

-Déjalo Luffy, haremos mejor en irnos, ya hablare con ella más tarde, deja que se calme un poco-sugirió Nojiko y todos salieron de ahí, excepto Luffy. Se quedó cerca de la puerta, y Nami no se había percatado de que no estaba sola hasta que levantó la vista y vio a su nakama ahí parado. Dio un gritito de susto y luego le preguntó que hacía ahí.

-Nami ¿Por qué odias tanto a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki?

-Yo… es una larga historia Luffy…-pensó que al oír eso, Luffy se iría, pero no, el se quedo ahí parado en espera de que ella hablara. La pelirroja suspiró y comenzó a contarle todo.

Mientras tanto en cubierta, Nojiko y Franky esperaban a que Nami saliera.

-Es mi culpa…-confesó Nojiko y le contó la historia de porque Nami se traumó con las muñecas.

-No te preocupes, esa mujer es muy fuerte, terminara por acostumbrarse…-la tranquilizó el cyborg. Nojiko le sonrió débilmente y Franky se sonrojó.

-Oi Franky, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó inocentemente Chopper que acertó a pasar por ahí con Usopp.

-Es verdad, estás muy rojo…-Usopp, más perspicaz que Chopper, miraba a Franky, y luego a Nojiko. Sospechaba que pasaba algo entre esos dos… pero ¿sería posible?

-Err… tengo algo de calor, ire por una soda-alegó Franky a trompicones y se alejó de ahí. Usopp sonrió con una actitud de "lo sabía". Chopper volteó hacia Nojiko y le sorprendió verla tan sonriente.

En la cocina Souseiseki le ayudaba a Sanji lavando trastes. El cocinero la observaba de reojo, costaba trabajo creer que fuera una muñeca, parecía una niña real.

-Souseiseki chan…

-¿sí?

-¿Por qué ustedes…? ¿Por qué no parecen muñecas normales?

-Porque no lo somos, somos Rozen Maiden-respondió sencillamente. Sanji se quedó en las mismas y Souseiseki empezó a explicarle- Hace mucho tiempo, nuestro padre (quien nos fabricó), quería crear a la niña perfecta, Alice, así que comenzó a crearnos a nosotras, pero luego de crear siete muñecas, se dio cuenta de que ninguna de nosotras era digna de ser Alice -su voz se tornó triste- Cada una de nosotras tiene dentro de sí una rosa mística, es nuestra alma. Debemos de completar el Alice Game, pelear unas contra otras para conseguir las rosas místicas de las demás. La que gane y consiga todas las rosas místicas, se convertirá en Alice.

Sanji la miró entre confundido y horrorizado… ¿Pelear unas contra otras? ¿rosas místicas? De no ser porque compartía el barco con un grupo de freakys (exceptuando, claro está, a sus señoritas ^^), la historia de Souseiseki la hubiera parecido absurda.

-Espera, entonces… ¿hay más de ustedes?-Sanji se prometió a si mismo intentar a toda costa que Nami no se enterara de ello. Si dos muñecas le tocaban los nervios, si se enteraba de que había siete… bueno, no era recomendable…

Zoro entrenaba en cubierta. Habían pasado un par de días desde que había recibido esa extraña carta, y aún no se acostumbraba a ver a las dos muñecas caminando, comiendo y haciendo todo como si fueran seres humanos. Un ruido lo distrajo, cerca de ahí, y fiel a su costumbre, estaba Robin libro en mano. Lo malo para Zoro era que Robin no se despegaba de Hinaichigo, y como la muñequita parecía tener cierta fijación por Zoro, no cesaba de ir a interrumpirlo. En efecto, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya Hinaichigo estaba frente a él observándolo. Robin observaba la escena con una expresión tan divertida que exasperó a Zoro.

-Oye niña, vete a jugar con Robin-gruñó Zoro, pero la pequeña no se movió. -¿Se te perdió algo?-y sin previo aviso la pequeña rompió a llorar desconsolada.

-Zoro, ¿Qué le hiciste?-le preguntó Robin en tono severo. Hinaichigo no dejaba de llorar y la arqueóloga se apresuró a abrazarla- Ya, no llores pequeña, ¿este ogro enojón te hizo algo?

-¿Cuál ogro enojón?-Zoro ya estaba que se lo llevaba la… esa mera. Entonces Hinaichigo empezó a gemir:

-Extraño a Tomoe…

-¿Quién rayos es Tomoe?-preguntó Zoro perdiendo la paciencia y provocando que la muñeca llorara aún más.

*********************************************

En otra dimensión:

Tomoe estornudó con fuerza.

-Salud-dijo Jun, habían llegado frente a la casa de Tomoe y se despedía de ella cuando ese estornudo la interrumpió.

-Alguien se acordó de mí… hasta mañana ^^

-Hasta mañana-Jun suspiró, había regresado a clases luego de un largo tiempo, y bueno, no había estado del todo mal. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era la desaparición de Hinaichigo y Souseiseki.-Esa muñeca loca debe estar histérica-se dijo al pensar en Suiseiseki. Llego a su casa sin contratiempo, Nori ya estaba preparando la cena.

-Hola Jun ¿Cómo te fue?-le preguntó con aprehensión. Jun gruñó que le había ido bien y se dirigió hacia el sillón. La televisión estaba prendida con un programa de Kun Kun, ahí debían estar Shinku y la muñeca loca. En efecto, ahí estaban, pero Jun casi se va de espaldas al ver a Suigintou sentada al lado de Shinku.

-Bienvenido Jun-saludó Shinku, obviamente sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Suigintou le lanzó una mirada abstracta que Jun no supo descifrar y Suiseiseki le sonrio levemente. Todo eso le resultaba chocante, Suigintou había matado a Souseiseki, provocando que el Alice Game diera comienzo. A consecuencia de eso, Hinaichigo había muerto. Todo eso sin contar el odio más que explícito que sentía Suigintou contra Shinku.

-¿qué demo…?-comenzó a preguntar, en ese momento terminó el programa de Kun kun y Shinku apagó el televisor.

-Muy bien, vámonos. Kanaria debe estar por llegar-indicó Shinku y las tres muñecas se pusieron en pie.

-¿cómo que vámonos?-preguntó, más bien, gritó Jun.

-Menudo sirviente tan más ruidoso…-se quejó Shinku, pero antes que Jun pudiera protestar, Suiseiseki le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y Jun caía inconsciente.

-¿Tienes que golpearlos siempre?-preguntó Shinku, la otra solo sonrió retorcidamente.

-Es obvio que disfruta golpeando a los humanos…- comentó Suigintou en tono seco, pero Shinku percibió la risa oculta. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era Kanaria.

-Kanaria, ¿estás dispuesta a venir con nosotras?

-Sí, extraño a esa bebe llorona…-confesó un poco sonrojada. Shinku sonrió y se dispusieron a entrar en el sueño de Jun.

* * *

Bueeeno, aquí está el otro capi... no me gustó del todo como quedó, y eso que lo siento larguísimo ^^u

B-fye y Erk92: muchas gracias por sus review ^^

Y sorry si se pierden poquito, no sé si han visto Rozen Maiden. De ahí saque a las muñecas ^^ y la historia está situada después de la serie, luego de la muerte de Souseiseki y Hinaichigo... si se pierden mucho prometo poner una pequeña reseña sobre cada muñeca, y si tienen tiempo les recomiendo ver Rozen Maiden ^^ vale la pena.

Me despido y nuevamente, gracias por los review ^^


	5. Aceptación

V. Aceptación.

Luego de que Jun quedara inconsciente, Suiseiseki abrió la puerta del sueño y las muñecas se internaron. Nori se quedó en espera de que volvieran.

El mundo de Jun había cambiado notoriamente, ya no era tan deprimente como antes. Kanaria, que nunca antes había estado ahí, quedó encantada. Jun se sobaba la cabeza, algo amoscado por el golpe y murmurando algo parecido a "maldita muñeca psicópata"

-¿Crees que Souseiseki se dé cuenta de que has abierto una puerta?-preguntó Suigintou con un poco de escepticismo. Suiseiseki asintió en silencio. Aún estaba resentida con Suigintou por haber matado a su gemela.

-¿Es posible que en este momento alguien este soñando con Souseiseki o con Hinaichigo?-preguntó Shinku.

-Tal vez sí, pero para saber donde tendría que recorrer muchas ramas con riesgo de equivocarme o perder tiempo y quedar atrapadas en el sueño… lo importante es que Souseiseki se percate de que abrí una puerta, tal vez así ella intente abrir otra y sepamos si está…-no concluyó la oración, pero Suigintpu con menos tacto, la terminó por ella.

- ¿Viva?-Suiseiseki la fulminó con la mirada mientras Kanaria las observaba algo asustada.

-Muy bien, Suiseiseki, vayamos a visitar el árbol de Jun y luego regresaremos a cenar…-comentó Shinku impasible.

-¿qué? ¿Tan pronto nos vamos?-Jun se sorprendió.

-¿Qué no escuchaste nada? Menudo sirviente tan más distraído. Solo hemos venido aquí para ver si Souseiseki reacciona…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y para eso me golpeó esa maldita muñeca loca?!- la ira de Jun crecía por instantes. LA indiferencia de Shinku y Suigintou ante su enojo solo lo irritaron más.

-No nos grites a nosotras chibi ningen baka, fue idea de Kanaria… y como tú eres nuestro médium, no podíamos golpear a Nori-indicó Suiseiseki.

-¿Con que fue tu idea?-un aura peligrosa comenzaba a envolver a Jun, pero Kanaria le echo un balde de agua fría al responder con autosuficiencia.

-Claro, es un plan brillante, digno de la más lista de las Rozen Maiden…

"Hombre, ya ni ella me respeta…" pensó Jun entre la ira y la resignación.

-¿y no pudieron esperar a que me durmiera para abrir la puerta del sueño?-pregunto algo más tranquilo.

-Que sirviente tan molesto, haces demasiadas preguntas y armas escándalo por todo- lo reprendió Shinku provocando un nuevo estallido de cólera por parte de Jun. Por ahora dejaremos al infortunado chico con las muñecas y vayamos directo a Villa Cocoyashi, en especial al Thousand Sunny, que yacía anclado en la costa.

Brook caminaba por la popa cuando se encontró a Souseiseki con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-¿Te pasa algo pequeña?-era curioso ver a Brook sin pedirle que le mostrara las bragas… aunque Luffy si le había preguntado a Hinaichigo si podía cagar, lo cual lehabía valido unos buenos golpes por parte de Sanji. Souseiseki volteó a ver a Brook, pensando cómo explicarle su poder.

-Rempika-llamó a su espíritu artificial y el esqueleto se sobresaltó al ver una lucesita flotando en dirección a la muñeca – Verá, yo soy una jardinera de los sueños… -hizo aparecer sus tijeras - y tengo una hermana gemela. Ambas podemos entrar en los sueños de las personas, y ella acaba de abrir una puerta en el sueño de alguien…-Brook lo miro con cara de circunstancias (aunque claro, el no tenía cara jajaja) sin comprender del todo – me preguntó si tendrá problemas…-Souseiseki suspiró al pensar en su hermana. Siempre había sido muy distante con ella y opinaban muy diferente, pero en ese momento la extrañaba y se sentía mal de no haberle demostrado más cariño. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea… debía mandarle una señal, de que ella estaba viva.

-¿Puedes entrar en los sueños?- Brook se veía pasmado. La muñeca asintió.

-¿Me permite entrar a su sueño?-pidió educadamente y el esqueleto asintió. Por suerte para Brook, Souseiseki era menos salvaje que su gemela, y en vez de golpearlo decidió esperar a que se durmiera. Sin embargo, por el camino se encontraron a Zoro que dormitaba tranquilamente a pesar del barullo que Hinaichigo armaba alrededor. Robin estaba simplemente encantada jugando como niña chiquita al lado de Hinaichigo. Souseiseki titubeo al ver a Zoro dormido, si abría la puerta de su sueño, ahorraría tiempo. Volteo hacia Brook y le pregunto si acaso el espadachín se molestaría. Brook dijo que no, puesto que no entendía muy bien como abriría la puerta la muñeca y quería ver.

Zoro dormitaba recordando cierto dojo… los hechos de los últimos días le había hecho recordar a Kuina. Recordó el cumpleaños anterior a la muerte de su petulante amiga. A falta de su madre, una de las tías de Kuina le había regalado una muñeca. Kuina se enfureció, y había pasado toda la tarde entrenando. Esa muñeca era para ella un cruel recordatorio de que ella era mujer, y por tanto tendría que renunciar a su sueño tarde o temprano. Zoro la encontró enfadada como nunca, y al enfrentarse a ella, volvió a perder como siempre. Vio la muñeca tirada a lo lejos, pero él no sabía el por qué hasta que Kuina se lo reveló tiempo después, la noche de su último "duelo", la noche en la que hicieron la promesa que lo ligaba estrechamente a su destino y a su sueño… de repente su sueño se vio interrumpido cuando una imagen ajena a su recuerdo apareció.

-¿Qué demo…?- se frotó los ojos sin despertar… ya alucinaba a las muñecas. Ahí, parada frente a él estaba Souseiseki.

-Lo siento… necesitaba entrar a un sueño- se apresuro a explicar la muñeca y le contó lo que le había dicho a Brook. Zoro no entendió ni la mitad de lo que dijo, pero comenzaba a enfurecerse… estando despierto Hinaichigo lo acosaba, y ahora en sus sueños lo perseguiría la otra muñeca. Eso era demasiado. Entonces vio surgir a Robin, Brook e Hinaichigo.

-¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?

-La pequeña Hinaichigo nos explicó el poder que tenía Souseiseki y nos dio curiosidad verlo de cerca. Tu mundo es muy interesante Zoro- comentó Robin con parsimonia. - ¿Podemos conocer su árbol? Tengo curiosidad por verlo…

-¿Mi árbol?

-Cada persona tiene un árbol que lo representa. Depende el carácter y la forma de ser de cada persona. No debe estar muy lejos…-explicó Souseiseki.

-Yohohoho que peculiar, todo está lleno de Katanas…-Brook observaba el mundo de Zoro tranquilamente, y el espadachín comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No tardaron mucho en llegar frente a un árbol frondoso, realmente hermoso y muy fuerte.

-Es uno de los árboles más sanos que he visto… incluso para alguien tan joven es un árbol realmente magnífico…-Zoro se sonrojó un poco ante el halago, luego se preguntó cómo serían los árboles de sus demás nakama…

- Etto… deberíamos irnos antes de quedarnos atrapados…-pidió Hinaichigo, el mundo de Zoro era impresionante, pero ver tanta katana le daba escalofríos.

-Tienes razón-respondió Souseiseki y salieron del sueño. Una vez en el barco, notaron que había unos densos nubarrones anunciando una tormenta.

-¡Rápido! ¡Todos a sus puestos!-ordenaba Nami, pues a pesar de estar anclados a tierra firme, la tormenta que se avecinaba se presagiaba peligrosa. Robin aún cargaba a Hinaichigo, Nami le dirigió una mirada y suspiró al ver a la arqueóloga tan encantada con la muñeca. No tardó en estallar la tormenta, en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Villa Cocoyashi, Nojiko no recordaba otra tormenta igual. El mar comenzó a agitarse balanceando el barco, el cual ya amenazaba con encallar contra las rocas.

-¡Tenemos que dejar la costa!-ordenó Nami y Franky levó el ancla, dejando así que el Sunny navegara. Para cualquier otro navegante que no hubiera sido Nami, esta empresa habría resultado temeraria, pero sus nakama confiaban ciegamente en la pelirroja que tenía un talento innato para conocer el mar y el clima. Nami permanecía gritando las instrucciones necesarias y no se percató de que Hinaichigo y Souseiseki estaban detrás de ella.

El barco se tambaleó peligrosamente y Souseiseki salió disparada. Por reflejo, Nami la agarró antes de que la muñeca cayera al mar, pero al soltarse, ella misma se tambaleó. No había tenido tiempo a reponerse ante el hecho de que estaba sosteniendo a la muñeca, cuando se sintió arrojada por el movimiento del barco hacia la borda de este. Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente abrazó a Souseiseki, sabía que si caía al mar estando este tan encrespado como estaba en ese momento, era muerte segura porque no podría salir a la superficie. Entonces sintió algo que la sostenía. Primero pensó en Robin y sus manos fleur, pero pasada la primera impresión, se percató de que lo que la sostenía no eran precisamente manos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Robin al otro extremo del barco, ayudando a Sanji y Luffy a controlar las velas. La sonrisa de Souseiseki la hizo recordar que la estaba abrazando, era una sonrisa tan parecida a la de Robin: enigmática, con un algo de tristeza disfrazada… tal vez no fueran simples muñecas después de todo, tal vez no fueran tan malas... Su nueva impresión se corroboró al voltear a ver lo que la sostenía. Eran pequeños tallos de una enredadera con fresas que surgían de las pequeñas manos de Hinaichigo. Tenía lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos y fue cuando Nami la vio como era realmente, no como una muñeca diabólica, sino como una niña pequeña asustada por la tormenta. Le dedicó una breve sonrisa, aún algo crispada:

-Gracias… será mejor que vayan adentro, es peligroso que estén aquí-comentó con tono tranquilo, y bruscamente cambió la voz para seguir gritando instrucciones, pues a pesar de todo no olvidaba que estaban en medio de una tormenta.

Más tarde en su camerino, Nami se dispuso a descansar. Había sido un día muy largo y cansado… en ese mismo día Hinaichigo había arruinado uno de sus mapas y le había salvado la vida. Sonrió a su pesar y luego cerró los ojos. Tal vez no era tan malo tener dos muñecas tan reales en el barco…

* * *

Aquí va el quinto capi jeje espero que el mundo de Zoro no me haya quedado tan mal ^^

alanocturna: gracias por tu review! Te recomiendo muchisimo la serie, ve, a mi me traumox completo xD

Kaizoku ou16: Gracias ^^. Pues Nami es así por su trauma, pero ya empieza a ceder... además Nami es muy miedosa, aunque la mayoría de las veces es ella quien da miedo jajaja pero ya venció un poquito su temor... pero solo un poquito muahaha

Gabe Logan: Bienvenida ^^ jeje romance porque se me metió en la cabeza hacer un Franky x Nojiko, y en el capi anterior, Usopp nota que Nojiko y Franky actuan de modo extraño... y como a pesar de todos sus defectos Usopp no es para nada tonto, se dio cuenta ^^

Gynee-chan: ^^ Me alegra que te guste Rozen, es genial... el manga está aún mejor pero decidí hacerlo más apegado al anime. Espero que te guste este capi también y gracias por leer.

Un agradecimiento a todos los reviews, y espero no defraudarlos con la historia... jitomatazos, insultos, todo es bien recibido en pro de mejorar mis fics ^^


	6. VI Una muñeca, dos muñecas… ¡¿MÁS MUÑEC

VI. Una muñeca, dos muñecas… ¡¿MÁS MUÑECAS?!

El grito estridente de alegría de Suiseiseki casi le reventó los tímpanos a Jun.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa ahora?-inquirió intentando reprimir su ira.

-¡Souseiseki respondió a la señal! ¡Está viva!

-Eso es estupendo, ahora solo debernos averiguar en qué parte están…-comentó Shinku mientras sonreía. Suigintou y Kanaria habían ido con sus respectivas médiums y volverían hasta el anochecer.

-¿Y eso como lo van a lograr?- Jun se veía escéptico.

-Buscándolas a través de los campos N

-¡Pero si podemos perdernos ahí y no encontrarlas nunca! –rebatió Jun

-Lo sé, y también cabe la posibilidad de que donde estén no cuenten con un espejo que puedan utilizar de portal, sin embargo, es nuestra única esperanza. Y confio en los lazos que unen a las gemelas-agregó Shinku y su sonrisa tranquilizadora redujo las quejas de Jun.

****

En el Sunny, Nami se levantó de mejor humor por primera vez desde que habían aparecido las muñecas. Decidió de repente que el mundo era un poco menos peligroso y que las muñecas no eran tan odiosas como había creído en un principio.

-Buenos días a todos… Robin, ¿Vamos de compras? Nojiko anda algo distante últimamente…-comentó la navegante mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-Claro Nami

-Etto… ¿podemos ir?-preguntó tímidamente Hinaichigo y para sorpresa de todos, Nami aceptó.

Más tarde, ambas chicas caminaban por villa Cocoyashi de compras. Habían "disfrazado" un poco a las muñecas, y parecían niñas, lo cual les fue muy útil para evitar miradas curiosas. Acertaron a pasar por una tienda de antigüedades y Souseiseki se sobresaltó.

-Hinaichigo… ¿Crees que Shinku y las demás nos estén buscando?

-Sí, es lo más seguro…-Souseiseki se sumió en sus pensamientos y luego de titubear mucho se dirigió a la arqueóloga-Robin san… ¿puedo… pedirte un favor?

Cuando regresaron al barco vieron a Nami cargada de bolsas con ropa como siempre, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que en lugar de libros, Robin, ayudada por algunos brazos fleur, sostenía un hermoso espejo de cuerpo entero cuyo marco estaba detalladamente elaborado.

-¡Sugoi!-hasta Luffy que poco se preocupaba por esas cosas pareció fascinado por el espejo.

****

Mientras tanto, en casa de Jun, Suigintou y Kanaria habían llegado.

-Pero… sin médium no aguantaremos mucho rato ahí dentro-musito Kanaria.

-Sí, podemos hacerlo-la animo Shinku.-además Jun irá con nosotras, pueden usar su energía a través de mí (N/A: jeje eso me lo invente yo XP)

-Si no hay remedio… además, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…-masculló Suigintou, pero a pesar de todos los peros, no tardaron en internarse a través del espejo.

-¿Sientes algo Suiseiseki?-Varias puertas (más bien, espejos) que mostraban diferentes lugares fueron pasando frente a sus ojos.

-No… debemos seguir.-Escenas diversas se proyectaban pero al cabo de un tiempo seguían sin hallar indicio de las otras. Entonces un haz de luz mostró una puerta…-¡Es ahí! ¡Puedo sentirlo!

Las muñecas sonrieron y seguidas por Jun, se dirigieron hacia el espejo. Ninguno se percató de un enigmático conejo de aspecto humano que las observaba atentamente.

****

Nami había salido de darse un baño. Todos se encontraban en sus ocupaciones.

-Vaya, pero si realmente es un espejo hermoso-la vanidad femenina de Nami no aguanto la tentación y comenzó a probarse su ropa nueva. Pero mientras la iba sacando, seguía envuelta solamente con la toalla y debajo de la toalla solo llevaba la ropa interior. La puerta se abrió y Nami soltó un grito a la vez que por el susto soltaba la toalla.

-¿Eh? ¿No es el baño?-obvio, la única persona que se equivocaría era en ese momento la más desafortunada porque estaba a punto de ser asesinado por la navegante: Roronoa Zoro.-¿Uh? ¿Nami?-entonces notó que la muchacha solo estaba en ropa interior " Vaya, quien diría que con lo marimacho que es a veces sería tan linda" Y era que en esos momentos Nami estaba más linda que nunca, su rostro fresco y sonrojado y el cabello húmedo. Claro, con el carácter de Nami, eso no duraría mucho.

-¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Pervertido!-comenzó a vociferar y Zoro tragó saliva aterrado preguntándose si sería su cuerpo o su billetera quien pagaría la ofensa hecha a la pelirroja.

-Nami… yo no quería, me equivoque de puerta y…

-Vaya sitio más escandaloso ¿Estás segura de que es aquí Suiseiseki?-inquirió una tercera voz en la que se podía notar el liderazgo. Zoro y Nami interrumpieron su pelea y se quedaron perplejos al ver cuatro cuerpos pequeños surgir del espejo, más aún cuando vieron que un muchacho menor que ellos salía del mismo lugar. El espejo que había comprado Robin.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez fuimos a dar a la casa de alguien, nos pueden demandar por allanamiento de morada…-comenzó a explicar Juy y palideció cuando notó a un tipo de aspecto siniestro y una mujer en ropa interior –Lo sentimos mucho… no queríamos interrumpir nada-actoseguido se sonrojo, y tan pronto como Nami y Zoro comprendieron la insinuación se sonrojaron de igual modo.

-¿¿Qué?? Te equivocas… yo con esta bruja ni muerto…

-¿Y eso que quiere decir Roronoa? ¿qué no soy suficiente mujer para ti? Más bien soy DEMASIADA mujer para ti…

-¿QuÉ?-su interesante intercambio verbal se vio interrumpido cuando una voz fría y dulce a la vez los interrumpió.

-Lamentamos interrumpir, pero tenemos prisa, si se callan terminaremos con esto más pronto.-ambos nakama se fijaron entonces en la que había hablado. Era una muñeca, mucho más alta que Souseiseki o Hinaichigo, vestida elegantemente con un vestid negro. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos lilas. Pero lo más peculiar eran el par de alas negras que brotaban de su espalda. Junto a ella estaba la que sin duda era quien había hablado primero quejándose del escándalo. Era rubia y con unos ojos azules que transmitían firmeza y dulzura. Vestía de rojo y llevaba un pequeño bastón rosa. A su lado, y ocultándose, estaba una tercera muñeca de cabellos grises y ojos verdes. Era la más pequeña de todas y vestía de amarillo. La cuarta era igualita a Souseiseki de no ser porque su cabello era más largo y su vestido era verde. Esta última muñeca se paró son las manitas en la cintura intentando imponer aunque su voz temblaba un poco:

-Ningens, sabemos que tienen con ustedes a dos de nosotras, así que si no nos entregan a nuestras hermanas por las buenas, se lamentaran el resto de sus vidas…

-Muñeca loca… Gommen, nuestros nombres son Suigintou,-comenzó a indicar cual era cual- la muñeca loca… ay! Maldita muñeca! Bueno, su bombre es Suiseiseki y está chalada…- antes de que se enzarzaran en una discusión sin sentido, Shinku intervinó.

-Mi nombre es Shinku y ella es Kanaria, buscamos a dos muñecas ¿las han visto?

-Sí, están en este barco-confirmó Zoro. Nami estaba en un rincón balbuceando "más muñecas… cuatro muñecas más…" En eso entró Robin.

-¿Zoro? –Vio a Nami en ropa interior y sonrió maliciosamente- Lo siento, no quería interrumpir…

-No interrumpes nada, este pervertido entró mientras yo me cambiaba-gruño Nami provocando la indignación de Shinku.

-Jun, levantame-ordenó y luego hizo que el muchacho se colocara frente a Zoro. Una vez ahí levantó una de sus manitas y abofeteó a Zoro- Es falta de educación entrar sin tocar en el cuarto de una dama, menudo tipo más palurdo.

-¡¿Qué?!-las risitas de Robin y Nami provocaron que Zoro desistiera de matar a Shinku, indignado y humillado salió hecho una furia del camarote. "Malditas brujas"

-Así que ustedes son Shinku chan, Kanaria chan, Suigintou san y claro, Suiseiseki san- dijo Robin sorprendiendo a las rozen y al propio Jun.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Digamos que me lo contaron un par de muñecas, ustedes fueron la razón de que comprara ese espejo-sonrió la arqueóloga.

-Entonces ¿están aquí?-preguntó Suiseiseki algo desconfiada, reacción que presentaba siempre frente a un nuevo humano.

-Sí, si gustan bajar le pediré a nuestro cocinero que prepare el té. ¿Vienes Nami san?-la navegante ya se había vuelto a cubrir con la toalla y Jun abochornado miraba por la ventana.

-Adelántense… debo vestirme primero…-sonrió Nami.

-Bien. Por aquí.-indicó Robin, entonces Jun intervinó.

-Etto… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Grand Line…

-¿Y eso donde demonios queda? ¬¬u

-Creo que esta vez cambiamos de mundo, Jun kun-aseveró Shinku.

-Así es, están en un barco pirata-las muñecas la miraron sorprendidas, pero Robin sonrió-Descuiden, no somos esa clase de piratas. Nos vemos en la cocina, Nami.

Una vez sola, la cabeza de Nami comenzó a procesar la información. Había cuatro muñecas más y un niño… pero lo que más le rondaba la mente eran las palabras de Zoro: "-¿¿Qué?? Te equivocas… yo con esta bruja ni muerto…"

-¿Con que tan mala opción? Baka Roronoa… te crees la gran cosa, pero hare que te arrepientas de tus palabras. –sonrió algo más reanimada y comenzó a vestirse para impresionar a Zoro, sin que ni ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que hacía: tratar de impresionar a Zoro.

En el baño, Zoro se lavaba la cara con agua fría. Se miró al espejo y una mirada atormentada le devolvió su reflejo.

-Soy un baka… maldita bruja, es endemoniadamente linda…-apretó la mandíbula y decidió castigarse a sí mismo. Entrenaría el doble y no cenaría esa noche, él no tenía tiempo para pensar en chicas, eso era algo de lo que solo bakas como Sanji podían ocuparse.

Que equivocados estaban los dos. Ese día, aparte de la llegada de las rozen al Sunny, llegó un sentimiento nuevo para Zoro y Nami.

* * *

Jeje el quinto capi, me he tardado, pero me quedo un poco más largo que el anterior. espero que no me haya quedado muy cursi jeje

Y ahora están reunidas todas las rozen, peEeEeEro comienza lo mero bueno...

jeny: Pues voy a intentar el ZoNa jeje generalmente hago ZoRo (amo esa pareja XD) pero no me quiero quedar atorada en esa pareja, aunque es tan sugoi T.T así que te agradezco la sugerencia y lo tomó como reto... será divertido ver como se lian estos dos muahaha. Gracia spor leer!!

Navegante: Bienvenida de nuevo jeje,si gustas te paso el link donde puedes descargar con upload el manga de rozen. el fic está basado tanto en el manga como en el anime, pero el manga es mejor que el anime. Aunque si gustas, los capis están en youtube. y los tomos ahi:

.?t=53671

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y si tienes alguna duda no te preocupes y dime ^^

Kaizokuou16: Si vieras el otro capi T.T odio que escribo hojas y hojas de Word, y lo subo y es una nada ¬¬ pero espero que este capi no te defraude, y ya tengo a la muñeca perfecta para Nami (risa malévola) una que tiene ciertas particularidades similares con ella jeje

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y por leer, nos vemos luego ^^


	7. VII Reencuentro… y una nueva pareja…

VII. Reencuentro, seducción… y una nueva pareja…

Robin entró a la cocina donde Sanji estaba con Hinaichigo y Souseiseki preparando galletas…aún no las habían metido al horno, pero el rubio ya tenía que estar peleando con Luffy para evitar que se comiera la masa aún cruda.

-¡Para ya! ¡Te vas a empachar, cerebro de goma!

-¿Uh? Shi shi shi me pregunto si mi cerebro será de goma… a ver, intentare estirar mi cerebro-cerró los ojos y empezó a pujar intentando hacer elástico su cerebro mientras las muñecas lo observaban con curiosidad.

-No te recomiendo hacerlo, capitán… podría darte un derrame cerebral-comentó Robin con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia- respondió Sanji, luego parpadeó – Robin swan… ¿Esas son…?

-¡Souseiseki!- el pobre Sanji cayó al piso cuando un relámpago verde pasó entre sus piernas para abrazar a alguien detrás del cocinero. Se levantó, pero entonces, de la dirección opuesta, surgió un relámpago rosa que se lanzó sobre la muñeca vestida de rojo.

-¡Shinku!

-¿Uh? ¿Trajiste más muñecas, Robin?- Luffy se acuclillo y comenzó a observar a Shinku, Kanaria y Suigintou- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y me convertiré en el rey de los piratas!

-Qué modo tan ruidoso de presentarse, pero supongo que la intención es lo que cuenta- murmuró Shinku, Luffy era igual o más ruidoso que Jun. – Agradezco tu cortesía al presentarte…-eso dejó helado a Sanji… ¿alguien dándole a Luffy gracias por sus modales? - Mi nombre es Shinku, soy la quinta Rozen Maiden, estamos aquí para recuperar a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki. – En ese momento entró Jun, al cual Franky llevaba atado con una cuerda y cargado sobre su hombro.

-¡Bájame te digo! ¡Que no soy un espía!

-Oi chicos, me encontré a este nada SUPER polizonte deambulando por nuestro SUPER sunny… se ve sospechoso, propongo que lo torturemos hasta que confiese que es un espía de la marina – Jun palideció mortalmente.

-Sería buena idea- dijo Suigintou y Shinku asintió.

-Tal vez así se le quite lo ruidoso…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN DICIENDO MUÑECAS DEL DEMONIO?!

-Descuida Franky, el niño viene con ellas – lo calmó Robin

-¿Cuál niño? ¬//¬-se defendió Jun.

-SUPER!!! Más muñecas… lo siento aniki – se disculpó mientras desataba a Jun – Me deje llevar… entonces ustedes son… ¿eh? ¿te pasa algo nee chan?-preguntó al ver a Shinku completamente sonrojada y apartando la vista de él.

-¿Por… por qué no usa pantalones?- preguntó en tono autoritario.

-Ah es sencillo nee chan, verás, esta tanga me hace sentir SUPER!!! Y con una libertad que oh YEAH!!

-Pervertido – respondió Shinku moviendo la cabeza para que una de sus coletas abofeteara a Franky.- No es apropiado andar así frente a los demás, ve a ponerte un pantalón… o te lanzaré una maldición de por vida – su mirada se tornó agresiva y el cyborg salió de ahí rápidamente en busca de un pantalón (que no tenía ninguno)

-Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si tomamos el te? Sanji kun ¿Nos harías el favor?-pidió Robin antes de que todo se agitara nuevamente.

-De mil amores Robin Swan…

-Vaya, todos aquí son bastante ruidosos…- se quejó Suigintou.

- Y aún faltan los más ruidosos- dijo Robin tranquilamente, acababa de decirlo, cuando de improviso aparecieron Usopp y Chopper.

-¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ¡¡Más muñecas!! – Usopp sacó el megáfono – Por favor, abandonen la nave… no quiero tener que invocar un espíritu ancestral para que se las lleve… abandonen la nave…-Chopper corría en círculos gritando más que nadie.

-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡Es tal como Usopp predijo! ¡Pronto el mundo será invadido por la raza de las muñecas vivientes!

-Pues eso no suena nada mal –respondió Suigintou con una expresión macabra en su rostro haciendo que Usopp y Chopper se callaran y tragaran saliva mientras temblaban incontrolablemente.

- Ah, pero que mapache tal lindo…-dijo Kanaria y corrió a abrazar a Chopper.

-Soy un reno ¬//¬… ¡Ah! ¡No me toques!

-Yohoho esto está bastante animado… -dijo Brook mientras entraba, provocando que Kanaria corriera a esconderse tras Shinku. Suiseiseki soltó un gritito y se escondió detrás de su hermana gemela.

-¿Eso…es…?-preguntó Shinku, la única que le respondió fue Suigintou, las demás no se atrevían a hablar.

-Un esqueleto viviente… debe haber un truco en todo esto… o puede ser como nosotras y estar animado por un espíritu artificial…

-La verdad es que es bastante peculiar…y ruidoso. –Sanji comenzó a servir el té, y poco a poco, los ánimos se fueron calmando.

-Solo meteré las galletas al horno y… ¡MALDITO LUFFY TE TRAGASTE TODA LA MASA CRUDA PEDAZO DE BAKA!

-Yo no fui…- el tono sofocado de pretendida inocencia no convenció a nadie. Su elástico estómago ahora media lo mismo que el de Alvida antes de comerse la Sube Sube no mi.

-Creo que te has empachado yohoho

- Te prepararé un té de manzanilla- dijo un resignado Sanji mientras se preguntaba por centésima vez en el día, por qué había aceptado unirse a su tripulación. Lo peor era que al parecer no era el día de Sanji, ya que al voltear gritó y dejo caer la taza con el té al piso… ahí estaba Franky, gracias a Dios, con pantalones… lo único malo - ¡¿PERO QUÉ JODIDOS HACES CON MIS PANTALONES PUESTOS MALDITO CYBORG PERVERTIDO?!

-Cálmate aniki, es que una muñeca loc… digo, la encantadora muñeca rubia que está sentada ahí y a la cual no tenía ánimo alguno de insultar… me ordenó que me pusiera unos pantalones o me lanzaría una maldición. Yo no tengo pantalones, solo tangas, así que tuve que improvisar… los pantalonsillos de Chopper no me quedaron… lo siento reno, te debo unos nuevos- Chopper se abatió, al parecer ahora solo tenía unos pantaloncillos porque el cyborg había roto los otros- Intente con algo del narizotas… pero su ropa no es para nada SUPER! Sin contar que los tirantes se rompieron al entrar en contacto con mis brazos… apuntalo a la cuenta narizotas, te debo unos pantalones nuevos a ti también… Brook, Luffy y Zoro no tenían más pantalones que los que llevan puestos en este momento, y dudo que le ropa de Robin y Nami me quedara…- un tick apareció en la cara de Sanji al imaginarse a Franky con uno de los favorecedores pantalones de sus chicas – Así que solo quedabas tú… no eres del todo de mi talla, y me molesta llevar pantalones largos, así que tuve que hacer un reajuste, pero fuera de eso se ven más SUPER que antes. –En efecto, Franky le había cortado las perneras al elegante pantalón de Sanji - No tienes que agradecérmelo, cejas rizadas, ahora podrás andar a la SUPER moda de Franky-comentó haciendo una de sus poses, que como consecuencia provocó que la parte de atrás del pantalón se rasgara dejando al descubierto su tanga. Todos quedaron en silencio… Sanji conteniéndose para no matar a Franky, Franky sin darse cuenta de que estaba enseñando sus atributos… Shinku escandalizada, Suigintou viéndolo con desprecio, el resto de las rozen, Jun, Chopper, Brook, Usopp y Robin dudando si reír o no… Y Luffy a pesar de su empacho comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente.

-Shi shi shi vaya que eres gracioso Franky shi shi shi

-¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE GRACIOSO QUE ESE BAKA HAYA ARRUINADO UNO DE MIS TRAJES?!-estalló Sanji, luego en tono fatalista agregó – Ahora solo me quedará el saco de ese traje… no podré volver a usarlo…

-Pero Sanji, si todos tus trajes son iguales…- dijo Usopp y Sanji cayó en depresión mientras balbuceaba no se qué.

- Oi, ¿Por qué cada vez que me distraigo la tripulación adquiere más y más personajes anormales?-preguntó Zoro mientras entraba en la cocina. Las Rozen lo fulminaron con la mirada y el espadachín las ignoró. Siguió caminando serio como siempre hasta que vio a Franky - ¿Oi ero kuku, ese no es uno de tus pantalones?- no entendió la respuesta de Sanji que seguía balbuceando tonterías, pero para sorpresa de todos, Zoro rompió a reir.

-Qué raro… está riendo… y no está ebrio-comentó Chopper.

-Vaya, que ruidosos son todos… bola de bakas, ¿Qué no ven que tenemos invitados? Sanji, deja de hacer el baka y haz algo de comer. Luffy, si te acercas a la comida antes de que esté lista o si le robas la comida a cualquiera de ellas te las verás conmigo- Luffy tragó saliva y asintió en silencio. Nami lo había sentenciado. – Usopp, Chopper y Brook, si hacen cualquiera de sus estúpidos e inadecuados comentarios, me aseguraré de abandonarlos en la próxima isla desierta que encontremos. – los tres asintieron, demasiado asustados de hablar por temor a que incluso eso molestara a la navegante. – Franky… hazme el favor de sentarte, y por ningún motivo te levantes hasta que salgamos todos, o te obligaré a usar una falda para cubrir tu tanga…-su mirada pasó de largo sobre Robin, la única que sabía que no haría nada inapropiado. Entonces su vista se topó en Zoro, que se había dejado de reír al oír su voz. – Y tu, baka, del dinero que me debes, tendrás que comprarle unos pantalones a este cyborg…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por qué debo hacerlo yo? ¡Maldita bruja!

-Bien, por gritarme me debes 500 berries más, y agradece que te salió barata tu falta de respeto..- sonrió satisfecha mientras se sentaba. Sabía que sus nakama se comportarían (al menos un rato y luego, cuando metieran la pata, ella podría golpearlos o cobrarles una exorbitante cantidad por haberla desobedecido). Y lo más importante de todo, Roronoa Zoro se había quedado embobado viéndola antes de que ella lo amenazara. Lo había notado gracias a esa habilidad femenina que toda mujer posee (en especial alguien como Nami) para darse cuenta de cuando su vista le agrada a alguien…

-Que mujer tan peligrosa…da miedo…-comentó Jun, prometiéndose mentalmente mantenerse alejado de la pelirroja y hacer lo posible para no hacerla enfadar.

-Hola, ¿Por qué está todo tan callado?

-¡Nojiko!-sonrió Nami y Franky se sonrojó violentamente. Al verlo Nojiko reaccionó de forma similar, entonces vio los pantalones a la SUPER Franky moda y rompió a reir.

-Te ves mejor sin pantalones…- comentó con naturalidad, entonces comprendió que su frase podía malinterpretarse. En efecto, todos la miraban sorprendidos, algunos más escandalizados (en especial Nami, Sanji y Shinku) que otros (por ejemplo Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, Hinaichigo, Kanaria, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki que no entendían el amplio sentido que esa frase abarcaba).

-Nojiko nee san, te has puesto muy colorada-comentó Nami en tono zumbón- Explícame cómo está eso de que ese degenerado se ve mejor sin pantalón…

-Bueno… verás… Franky y yo…

-¿QUÉ?-exclamaron todos, excepto Franky, Robin, Suigintou y Shinku.

-Mi querida Nojiko san con ese pervertido sin sentido de la moda… que mal día…- se lamentó Sanji.

* * *

Otro capi... me tarde en subirlo pero espero les guste ^^ ¿Qué tal la pareja FranNoji?

Saeifer: gracias por el review!! En efecto, la inspiración va y viene... y peor, el tiempo no siempre nos rinde como uno quisiera T.T Pero aquí subo el otro capi, espero que te guste, y si no acepto quejas y sugerencias ^^ Buena suerte!!


End file.
